


hari ini

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	hari ini

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

> _hari ini_
> 
> _saya melihat laut_
> 
> _dan saya tidak lagi_
> 
> _takut tenggelam._

  
-– b, 02/01/17 19:05

 

( ditulis januari, ditemukan bulan juli, ia tak bisa lagi dikenali )

 

( memang apa bedanya? )

 

( dia sudah ditelan ombak sejak dulu kala, hanya selongsong kosong yang engkau ajak bicara )


End file.
